Administrative and fiscal management and oversight of the Harvard University Center for AIDS Research (HU CFAR) is the primary charge of the HU CFAR Administrative Core. The main objectives of the Administrative Core are: To oversee and direct the ongoing strategic planning process that guides decision-making relevant to the goals of the scientific programs and scientific working groups, and the allocation of Core resources within the HU CFAR via clear evaluation criteria; . To provide HU GFAR members access to scientific initiatives, resources, information and core services which foster collaborative, multidisciplinary research; To develop and implement clear and reasonable policies and procedures for the operation of, and access to, core services and resources, and; To provide fiscal oversight of, and guidance to, the HU CFAR grant and the numerous sub-recipient agreements necessitated by the developing collaborations among domestic and international institutions, all of which are administratively, fiscally and geographically distinct. The Administrative Core coordinates and manages all inter-institutional HU CFAR activities conducted across the HU CFAR-participating institutions. The goal of the HU CFAR is to promote and encourage interactions among researchers at these institutions, specifically among young investigators, underrepresented groups in research, and women, and to facilitate the transfer of new HIV/AIDS treatments from the laboratory into clinical testing and translational research.